For example, in the information recording medium, such as a CD and a DVD, there are developed a multiple layer or multilayer type, or dual layer type optical disc and so on, in which a plurality of recording layers are laminated on the same substrate, as described in patent documents 1, 2, and the like. On an information recording apparatus, such as a DVD recorder, for recording information onto such a dual layer type (i.e. two-layer type) optical disc, laser light for recording is focused onto a recording layer located on the front or the closest side (referred to as an “L0 layer”, as occasion demands, in the application), as viewed from a laser light irradiation or emission side, to thereby record the information into the L0 layer in a rewritable method or irreversible change recording method by heat or the like. Then, the laser light is focused onto a recording layer located on the rear or farther side (referred to as an “L1 layer”, as occasion demands, in the application), as viewed from the laser light irradiation side, through the L0 layer and the like, to thereby record the information into the L1 layer in a rewritable method or irreversible change recording method by heat or the like.
On the other hand, there is also disclosed a technology of performing the recording or reproduction in an “opposite manner” or “parallel manner” with respect to the L0 layer and the L1 layer. The “opposite manner” herein is a recording or reproducing manner in which the directions of the track passes are opposite between the two recording layers. As opposed to this, the “parallel manner” is a recording or reproducing manner in which the directions of the track passes are the same between the two recording layers
Alternatively, in the optical disc, such as a DVD-R and a DVD-RW, a so-called border zone is defined. The border zone herein is a buffer area to prevent an unrecorded area from adjacently laying immediately after an area in which the information, such as data, is recorded. More specifically, if there is this unrecorded area on the DVD-R optical disc, it is hardly possible or completely impossible to control tracking servo, with respect to a DVD-R drive in which a push-pull method is adopted, by using an optical pickup of a DVD-ROM reproduce-only drive in which a phase difference method is adopted.
The recording process of this border zone is generally referred to as a border close process.
By virtue of the border close process, it is possible to read the information on the DVD-R optical disc, by using the DVD-ROM reproduce-only drive. Moreover, as in a multi session in a CD-R or the like, for example, a recording operation, such as additional or postscript recording, can be performed a plurality of times on the DVD-R optical disc. At the same time, such a function, which is a so-called multi border function, that a useless buffer area can be reduced, as compared to another type of multi session method in which a lead-in and a lead-out are recorded every time on the recording operation, can be realized. By virtue of the multi border function, the DVD-ROM reproduce-only drive can read the information on the DVD-R optical disc which holds reproduction compatibility on the DVD-ROM reproduce-only drive.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2000-311346    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2001-23237    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. Hei 9-16966